


Staying With The Traitor

by iwant_todie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DreamSMP court's got DRAMA, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Manipulation, Post-Betrayal, Post-War, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, War, bet'cha didnt see that coming, they're just kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: "Gentlemen, I believe I could offer you sanctuary.""You've been betrayed, I can help you"---AU where Wilbur accepts Eret's offer of sanctuary, on the conditon that he and Tommy can leave whenever they want to.
Comments: 68
Kudos: 467





	1. A Reluctant Agreement

“Gentlemen I believe I could provide you sanctuary.” Eret says quietly, appearing around the corner. Wilbur moves in front of where he  _ thinks _ Tommy could be, though he can’t see the teen.

“Eret how fucking dare you!” Tommy yells, his voice falling from besides Wilbur.

“I have value still.” Wilbur spits towards Eret, who flinches away from the ex-president of L’manburg.

“You’ve been betrayed, I can  _ help _ you.” Eret says, offering his hand to Wilbur.

“Eret the fucking  _ nerve  _ of you.”

“We know we’ve been betrayed.” Wilbur glares at him. “For a second time.”

“Whoever you’re mailing won’t come for a few weeks, even if they leave the second they get the letter.” Eret points out, and Wilbur nearly crushes the letter in his fist. “I can offer you sanctuary in a place that Schlatt won’t look for you, so you don’t have to  _ run _ constantly.”

“We can run, Eret.” Tommy says, the potion slowly wearing off. He pulls out another invisibility potion, his form flickering as it comes into view.

“You shouldn’t  _ have _ to run, Tommy.” Eret says sympathetically. “You’re just a kid. This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“I’m not just a kid!”

“You’re only sixteen, you shouldn’t have been  _ thrown _ out of your own country, political opposition or not.” Eret looks to Wilbur. “You know where to find me, just…

Consider it.”

\---

_ Dear Technoblade, _ _   
_ _ Do you remember how you said that it was a bad idea for me to hold an election? So soon after becoming president? _ _   
_ _ You were right. Of  _ course _ you were right. _ _   
_ _ Schlatt became president. He kicked me out - which is fair, I ran against him, I should have expected that. But he also kicked Tommy out. Tommy! A child. Tubbo’s working for him, Tommy says that he doesn’t want to but I’m not so sure. Tubbo doesn’t appear to be harmed, though. We can’t get close enough to tell. _ _   
_ _ We’re on the run. We’re going to be on the run for a while, we need your help. We need to take back L’manburg. _ _   
_ _ Please Techno, please come to help. _ _   
_ _ Thanks, _ _   
_ _ Wilbur Soot (Though this is mainly Tommy’s idea. I don’t want to  _ ~~_ get betrayed again _ ~~ _ get you mixed up in all of this) _

\---

Tommy shivers in the little dirt house they had made, dug down and buried six feet under a tree. Wilbur sighs, wrapping a blanket around Tommy’s shoulders, not saying anything as they listen to rain and footsteps above them. Quackity shouts directly above them, and Tommy flinches, a bloodied bandage over his arm. Wilbur lifts a finger over his mouth, reminding Tommy to be as quiet as he can as Wilbur attempts to bandage his leg. They can’t make out anything, and soon the footsteps leave, but Wilbur doesn’t relax, even as he watches Tommy drift off into sleep.

It’s too quiet.

Not like L’manburg, or Manburg, with the sounds of potions brewing and people whispering off into the night, or owls flying and bats screeching. There was alway noise to keep him company on long nights.

Now, the only sound is Tommy's breathing, slow and steady. A beat to keep the time. Wilbur tucks Tommy into the bed, promising to himself that tomorrow night, he’ll ask to sleep in it. Just like he promised to himself last night, and the night before. 

“I’ll be back soon, I’m just going to get some food for us to have tomorrow.” Wilbur promises the sleeping teen, creating a small hole for him to climb out of. They’ll need to find a new base soon.

The cold night air nips at Wilbur, and he is quickly drenched by the rain. Wilbur shivers, imagining the warmth of L’manburg on a night like this. Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Jack, Nikki and himself all around a fire, laughing, telling stories. Eret, maybe, if Nikki brought him with a small comment about a big, cold and empty castle. A few comments about betrayal and a trade of wine later and the room would be singing again, the two teens trying to get wine from Fundy or Jack while Eret tells Nikki and himself about how his kingdom is going. Wilbur doesn’t blame Eret for the betrayal, even if the wound is still so fresh that it stings. Who wouldn’t betray the side that appeared to be losing for a kingdom to rule over? Eret did seem to enjoy being the king, and he was fairer on his people then Dream was.

Wilbur frowns, catching himself thinking about Eret in the past tense. He can’t remember when that started. Eret should still be king, and he should still be a fair and just ruler.

Wilbur pulls himself out of his memories and buries his yearning for the past under a need for food. Tommy will need food in the morning, and so will he. Neither man can afford to starve out here, so far away from civilisation.

Not far enough, it would appear.

“This is Dream SMP land, Schlatt.” Eret’s voice cuts through the forest, and Wilbur freezes, pulling the brown coat he found around him as he ducks behind a tree. “I sincerely hope that you aren’t breaking our treaties.”

“I’m simply looking for two outlaws.” Schlatt’s voice sends cold terror down Wilbur’s spine, and he looks to the tree that Tommy is sleeping peacefully under. Tommy could die tonight, if Schlatt finds him. Or worse.

“From my understanding, you exiled them. They are no longer in your land, in Manburg, so you are breaking the treaty that was signed for  _ your _ protection.”

“Oh please,” Schlatt laughs. “Do you mean to tell me that the treaty signed by outlaws is still in effect? In any case, those two are also in Dream SMP land. They’re breaking the treaty as well, unless you let them in.”

“They have citizenship of Dream SMP, because unlike some democratically elected leaders,  _ I _ don’t allow children to be country-less.”

“But they are homeless.” Schlatt laughs, and Wilbur freezes, mulling over the new information. They’re under Dream SMP rule again. “Why are you out here, Eret? I thought that you would want to stay inside your big empty castle.”

“I heard your men shouting for a hunt, I was concerned for my citizens and came out here.”

“So you know where they live?” Schlatt’s voice is light, the question darker than his voice portrays it.

“Why does that matter to you.” Eret’s voice goes dark, as though he knows the danger that the question poses, the fear it sparks in Wilbur. 

“I'm looking for them. I want to talk.” Wilbur holds his bow tighter, not prepared for a fight but ready if he needs to be.

“With netherite weapons.” Eret’s voice is incredulous. “I don’t believe that it will remain peaceful.”

“What's your point?”

“Go home, Schlatt. You have a country to rule, leave my citizens to me.” Eret growls, and Wilbur hears a twig snap as one of them moves.

More twigs snap, and Wilbur can hear Schlatt grumble under his breath as he walks away. Before he can move, before he can even release the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Eret sighs.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more for you two.” Eret mumbles, and Wilbur can  _ hear _ the sorrow in his voice. “I’m trying my hardest. I really am. I’m making sure everyone is doing okay, I’ve hidden Nikki from Schlatt and his lackeys and they’re none the wiser. If only I could convince Tubbo to join Nikki, then at least I could say that he’s okay.”

“Thank you, Eret.” Wilbur whispers, and Eret takes in a sharp breath.

“Wil? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where’s Tommy, is he okay?”

Wilbur steps out from behind the tree, and he sees Eret for the first time in what feels like years. The king has bags around his eyes, his crown discarded for a netherite helmet and armour glistens in the rain. Hair pokes out from under the helmet, and behind Eret’s sunglasses his eyes glow so bright that Wilbur can see them before he sees the bags that appear so prominent. His cape isn’t on, his regal attire clearly exchanged for more practical wear. As though he thought a fight would break out. A sword rests in its sheath, and Wilbur can see the glow from the enchantments on it. Eret, despite the bags under his eyes and the concern written into his features, looks regal, put together.

Wilbur knows that he must look like shit next to him. Covered in dirt and mud and blood from not being able to stop for a moment to clean himself, bags under his eyes from days of sleeping on dirt or stone floors, and messy hair hidden under a saturated beanie. Wilbur’s probably the most clean that he’s been since the election, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t look like a drowned rat.

“Tommy’s alright.” Wilbur finally answers, his voice barely above a whisper. “I mean, he’s hurt, they haven’t stopped hunting us, but he isn’t dead. Asleep, right now.”

“You left him by himself?” Eret doesn’t sound like he’s judging Wilbur, just asking him a polite question, but Wilbur can’t help the rage that leaps into his throat.

“Someone has to feed him. We need food after all. It’s safest to hunt at-”

“I know, I’m not judging. Just wondering if the person who you wrote that letter to arrived.”

\---

_ Dear Wilbur Soot, _ _   
_ _ I’ll come as soon as I can. I need to do some things with  _ ~~_ Dad _ ~~ _ Phil first, but I should arrive in about a month. Maybe two months, if I can convince Phil to come with me. _ _   
_ _ Don’t die, _ _   
_ _ Techno _

\---

“My offer still stands, you know.” Eret says, walking towards Wilbur. “If you’d like to, I can set you both up a room tonight and you can come in the morning.”

“How would I tell Tommy?” Wilbur sighs into his hands, sitting on the leaf covered grass. “I promised him freedom from tyranny, and now a dictator is hunting him and our only refuge is the country that we started a revolution against.”

“I think he’d be more happy to be safe,” Eret suggests, and Wilbur glares at him. “I mean, he’s just a kid. He needs the safety.”

“Could we go to your castle now?” Wilbur asks, his voice small. Guilt eats at his insides as he looks to the ground. Selling Tommy and his freedom for safety. Selling their  _ freedom _ to a traitor. Sure, a friend when Nikki invited him in, a person they took pity on in a lonely castle, but someone who would sell them out to the highest bidder, just like last time.

“Of course, do you want me to wait here?” Eret asks, and a smile forms on his lips. Wilbur glares at the grass, weighing his options.

“No.” He says, standing slowly. “Unless you don’t want to crawl through a one by one block dirt hole.”

“I don’t care.” Eret shrugs. “As long as I can make sure you’re both safe.”

_ Bastard _ . Wilbur spits in his mind, but he keeps his mouth shut as he walks towards the small hole. How is he supposed to tell Tommy, especially with Eret in the room with them? How can he let the boy down?

Wilbur kicks a stone, sighing to himself. It’s for the best. It’ll keep Tommy safe.

\---

_ Dear Tommy Innit, _ _   
_ _ Sup, I know Wilbur doesn’t want to go through another betrayal, alright? He isn’t that good at hiding what he writes on letters. _ _   
_ _ Look, I know you both. I care about you both, so I’m going to ask you a favour. Make sure Wilbur is alright until Phil and I get there, okay? _ _   
_ _ Thanks,  _ _   
_ __ Techno.

\---

“Thank god you’re alright!” Tommy says, slowly standing up. He limps to Wilbur, checking the man over for injuries. “I thought that you were hurt, you shouldn’t have left someone could have found you, or followed you back or-”

“Tommy we’re going now.” Wilbur says as Eret steps into the room. “We-”

“What? Why?”

“We can’t stay here.” Wilbur swallows his pride, sorrowful eyes meet Tommy’s tired ones. “We have to stay with Eret until Techno and Phil come, alright?”


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki sees Wilbur and Tommy for the first time since the election. Plans arise

“Eret where did you go?” Nikki’s voice echoes through the large, empty castle. Sunlight filters through the rainbow stained glass, casting beautiful patterns onto the floor. She knows it’s dangerous to be walking so close to the glass, so close to where the Manburgians could see her, but she doesn’t care. Eret is missing, and she needs to find him. “Eret?”

“I’m here!” Eret’s voice calls out. “Sorry for worrying you Nikki.”

“I heard the Manburgians last night.” Nikki says, her pace quickening as she runs towards where Eret’s voice came from. “I thought they attacked us.”

“Not us, another hunting party.”

“Did they find the boys?” She asks, her hair flowing behind her as she runs into the throne room.

Where Tommy and Wilbur stand, bandages covering any exposed limbs and outfits soaked through with water, soot and blood. They both look like shit, dirt and blood indistinguishable besides the fresh stuff, and bags under Wilbur’s eyes practically giving him another inventory of space. Tommy has a new cut on his cheek, unbandaged and bleeding. Tommy has a blanket around his shoulders and a thousand yard stare that looks through Nikki and out the other side. Wilbur’s eyes are empty, hollow and  _ tired _ .

“You’re okay.” Nikki mumbles, walking towards them slowly. She raises her hand, brushing a stray tear from Wilbur’s cheek before pulling him into a hug. “You’re okay.”

“I’ll prepare some food for everyone.” Eret says softly. “How does pancakes sound?”

“That would be nice.” Wilbur says softly and Tommy nods, a small smile on his face. A sad one.

“I’ll throw in some chocolate chips.” Eret nods, walking out of the room. 

“When did you guys arrive?” Nikki asks, pulling the two men onto some seats. They’ll move to the dining hall later.

“About five minutes ago.” Wilbur says, pulling off his beanie. He holds it in his hands, gently passing the saturated material between his hands. “We’ve been walking all night.”

“You should have messaged me, I would have brought some horses.”

“Didn’t want to wake you up.” Tommy mumbles, his voice almost as hollow as Wilbur’s eyes.

_ What happened to them, out there? _ Nikki wonders to herself, half ready to whisper to Tubbo or Fundy to ask them the question.

But she can’t ask them.

Then Schlatt will know that she’s with them.

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Nikki says, placing her hand on Tommy’s. She tried to ignore the small flinch from the teen. Months of working on his PTSD from the war, and it looks like it’s all gone again. Unless something else happened to them. “Do you guys need any health potions?”

“We can handle it.” Wilbur says immediately, before guilt flashes across his face. “Sorry, Nikki, it’s just-”

“We’re under Dream’s rule again.” Tommy spits, glaring at the floor. There’s an emotion that Nikki can deal with, can help the teen with. Anger. “We fought and  _ died _ and lost  _ everything _ for L’manburg and we’re back the same place we  _ fucking started!” _

“I know.” Nikki says sympathetically. “But you need to be safe, and this is the safest place for you both and-”

“You don’t understand, Nikki. We’re citizens of the  _ fucking  _ place again!” Tommy yells. “We fought, and we  _ died _ , and it was all for  _ nothing _ .” His voice cracks on the last word, tears streaming down his face. “It was for nothing. We lost.”

“Tommy-”

“Tommy, do you want the first pancake?” Eret’s voice cuts through what Nikki was about to say, and Tommy gets up, walking out of the room.

“Does he know where the kitchen or the dining hall is?” Nikki asks Wilbur softly, and the man shakes his head.

“He’ll find it. He’s a teen, he’ll just follow the scent until he gets to the food.” Wilbur laughs, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I failed him, didn’t I? I promised freedom and the world to him, and now he’s back where we started. I might as well goddamn lied to him.”

“You didn’t fail him.” Nikki reaches out to Wilbur, though he doesn’t look at her. His eyes, though empty, harden like stone before her eyes. “You did what you had to do to survive.”

“I promised him freedom. I promised him safety.” Wilbur glares at the ground. “This is all my fault. If I hadn't held the election none of this would have happened.”

“Do you really think Schlatt would have sat back and let you have power?” Nikki asks softly. “You know him, you remember what he’s done, what he did. You know him better than the rest of us. He wouldn’t of let you have power, let you run your country. You did the right think.”

“And now Tommy is homeless, stuck in a country that he died to escape, a country that leader  _ killed him _ , and now we have to play the role of ‘good, upstanding citizens’ while our country burns.” Nikki holds back a finch at Wilbur’s words, though she can’t help but agree with him. They’re citizens of L’manburg, they shouldn’t be here. In Eret’s court. They aren’t Dreamers, they are not his citizens. L’manburgians through and through.

“If we don’t play that role we won't have a safe place to stay.” Nikki mumbles. “We need their allyship. We can’t afford to lose L’manburg.”

“We already have.”

“Only with that attitude.” Nikki jokes, and Wilbur finally cracks a smile. It’s small, but it reaches his eyes.

“I guess.” Wilbur smiles, tilting his back. “I guess we haven’t lost yet, why else would Schlatt be hunting us?”

“Besides how we are the good looking members of L’manburg?” Nikki teases, and Wilbur laughs, punching her shoulder. “We’re going to have to play the part, Wil. We have to make Eret trust us. We need his help.”

“I don’t trust him. I  _ won’t _ trust him.” Wilbur says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t either. But we have protection here. We’ll need their allyship if we want to get L’manburg back.”

“Techno and Phil are coming.” Wilbur says, and Nikki feels hope spark in her chest, a small yet warm fire, dancing brightly. “We won’t need  _ Dream _ , or  _ Eret _ , not once they arrive.”

“Only as a back up.” Nikki smiles. “We can let Tomm flip them off when we leave. When are they arriving?”

“In a month or two.” Wilbur smiles. “Not too long, all things considered.”

“We’ll need to set up a base, and get armour ready.” Nikki says. “We could use Eret and the Dreamer’s to get the supplies for it.”

\---

“Where are they?” Jschlatt yells, slamming his hands down on the table. Tubbo flinches in the corner, his eyes wide as he watches the room argue. “We can’t afford for them to start a rebellion against us.”

“Really, you shouldn’t have exiled them.” Fundy says, waving his hand. “We could have thrown them in prison or something like that, you know? Kept a close eye on them.”

“Nikki didn’t stay in prison, what makes you think that those two bastards would have?” George rolls his eyes at the fox hybrid, who just glares back to him. 

“You don’t think that Nikki’s with them, do you?” Jack asks Tubbo, staring into Tubbo’s soul. His throat goes dry, feeling the room’s eyes on him.

“I think Nikki is hiding nearby.” Tubbo mumbles, trying to avoid everyone’s eyes.

“Where would you suggest that place be, Tubbo?” Schlatt asks him, his voice kind and dark, the threat not needing to be spoken for Tubbo to understand what will happen to him if he lies again.

“Eret. With Eret.” Tubbo says softly. “I think that she’s hiding with Eret.”

“They always were close, weren’t they?” Jack nods to himself. “It makes sense that she’d hide with Eret.”

“And Eret knows where Wilbur and Tommy are hiding as well, he told me so last night.” Schlatt smiles. “I think it’s time we pay the king a visit.”

“Not yet.” Tubbo blurts out before he can stop himself.

“And why not?” Schlatt glares at the teen, who tries his hardest not to cower.

“Because there’s a ball coming up, we’re all invited.” Tubbo says softly. “Better to show up invited and burn the place down than to declare war. We can always blame Wilbur or Nikki for that. Not if we all show up now.”

“Tubbo i didn’t realise that you were so good at planning.” George whistles under his breath, and the men in the room give Tubbo a nod that turns his insides to ice.

He’s just betrayed them all.

\---

Tommy sits on the roof of the castle, his hair blowing in the wind as he reads through Techno’s letter for the second time that day. Below him, Wilbur and Nikki are discussing a deal with Eret so that they can get help with getting equipment for the rebellion. Tommy wasn’t invited, Wilbur saying something about him ‘not being the calmest’.

As though Tommy didn’t make most of the trade deals between L’manburg and Dream SMP when Wilbur was too mad with Dream or Eret to meet with them.

So Tommy sits on the roof, a music disk playing softly over the air. Far, he thinks, wondering where Eret got the disk. It's peaceful, at the very least, playing softly as the sun sets. The sky lights up in golds and ambers, birds flying in the distance. He wonders about Manburg, about Tubbo and Jack and Fundy. Are they alright? Are they actually working for Jschlatt, or are they going to double cross the man?

He doesn’t know. Doesn’t want to know. Does he have to know, if it means that he will lose more of his family? Knowledge is a curse.

Maybe thats the real reason that Wilbur and Nikki didn’t want him there, in that meeting. Maybe they didn’t want him to lose more hope, to lose more family and friends. Would it hurt more to find out loyalties now, or later? Would it hurt more now, to find out if Tubbo is fully with Schlatt, then to find out if Tubbo was fully with Schlatt after weeks of trusting him? What would be worse?

A bee flies idly by, trying to find its hive before dark. Tommy doesn’t know why the bee would be here, there are no gardens in Eret’s castle, no flowers to be found. Maybe he could plant some, for this bee. For any other bees nearby. That's something he can do, that’s something that won’t hurt anyone. It’s not training, but it isn’t running either.

He’ll have to check with Wilbur and Eret, and see if they approve. 

\---

Tubbo watches the sun set over the water, turning the ocean into a deep orange. Inside Nikki’s bakery, Schlatt, George, Fundy, Jack and Quakity drink. They took all the yeast from the bakery when Nikki left, turning it into beer. Tubbo has been put in charge of finding more, trading for it with his villagers.  _ It could be worse _ , Tubbo thinks to himself,  _ They could have banned me from baking bread like they banned Nikki from it _ .

Of course, Schlatt banned him from gardening, but at least he can bake. They haven’t taken that away from him. Sure, it’s his duty, and when the men leave, stumbling and drunk and angry, Tubbo will work until midnight preparing tomorrow's bread. 

So Tubbo watches the sunset, longing to find Tommy. He could leave, right now. The Manburgian’s are drunk, always drunk at this hour of the night. Though normally one doesn’t drink, keeping an eye on Tubbo to make sure he doesn’t run. 

He’s been caught trying to run before, on the night of the inauguration. George caught him, and he slept in the prison instead of in his bed, down with Nikki. It was nicer in the prison than in his room, with two guards outside his door to ‘protect’ him. In any case, he wouldn’t be able to run far tonight, shackles around his ankles keeping him from taking too large of a step, let alone running.

He shouldn’t have disagreed with Schlatt.

Glass breaks in the bakery, and Tubbo strains to hear anything other than the fighting from inside the building. He can almost imagine Far playing on the breeze, and a stray tear falls down his cheek. Tonight won’t be good.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

“Nikki, what do I tell Tommy?” Wilbur asks, sunlight filtering through the window to his room. Nikki looks up from the cupboard, putting the fresh flowers down. “About last night, I mean.”

“You should tell him the truth. You got us what we needed to get, after all.” Nikki turns around, her head tilted to the side. “Surely that's a thing he will be happy about.”

“It feels like something is off, though.” Wilbur runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “It was too easy. We didn’t really have to try.”

“Maybe thats a good thing.” Nikki shrugs. “You deserve to have things happen easily, Wilbur.”

“I’m waiting for the catch.” Wilbur sighs, resting his head in his hands. “There’s gotta be a catch.”

“Eret’s tricky.” Nikki agrees. “He’s hidden me, and when Fundy burnt my flag he comforted me-”

“Fundy did  _ what? _ ”

“But he still betrayed us.” Nikki sighs, looking at the roof. “I don’t know how to feel about this.”

“Can we circle back to where Fundy  _ burnt your flag? _ ” Wilbur asks, rage barely hidden in his voice. “How dare he! You spent so much time on that, how could he?”

“I really don’t want to think about it.” Nikki says softly. “He didn’t even look at me when he walked past.”

“That bastard.” Wilbur spits, anger bubbling in his chest. “How could he, after everything-”

“Wilbur, we need to go down for breakfast.” Nikki reminds him gently, and Wilbur nods, wrapping the brown cloak that Eret gave him around his shoulders. “We can talk about Fundy later, but I don’t think being late to breakfast would make Tommy or Eret feel good.”

“Why?” Wilbur asks. “Why do you think that it’d make Tommy upset?”

“They might think we ran off.” Nikki says. “Got the allyship and then fled the city.”

“I wouldn’t leave Tommy behind.”

“Do you think he knows that?” Nikki asks quietly. “He could still panic, even if he knows.”

“I know, I know,” Wilbur agrees, “he’s just a kid.”

“He shouldn’t be in constant wars, Wil.” Nikki sighs, running a hand through her hair. “He should be-”

“Safe, I know.” Wilbur sighs. They walk in silence down the halls, both clearly wanting to say something but neither wanting to say it, to begin an argument over who committed the worse atrocity during the revolutionary war. What is worse, enlisting children or only joining the revolution after the war was over, turning a blind eye to the pain of the children fighting?

They run into Eret, in his full royal garb, his sunglasses thrown off face as the trio tumble to the floor. Eret covers his eyes with one of his hands, trying to find the glasses without the exiled L’manburgians seeing his face. Wilbur picks up the sunglasses, handing them to the man without a comment, knowing how self conscious Eret is about his eyes. Wilbur doesn’t know if he’s even seen the king’s eyes before.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you both.” Eret says, straightening up. “We’re having guests over and I really need to clean up.”

“Guests?” 

“Clean up?” Nikki asks, a frown on her face. “Eret, this castle is spotless.”

“There’s so much dust I need to clean before-”

“Have you even eaten today, Eret?” Wilbur interrupts, picking himself up off of the floor.

“There’s no time-”

“Join us for breakfast.” Wilbur orders, slipping back into his commander role without thinking. “You need to eat before you go on a dusting rampage, when will the guests arrive?”

“Around midday.”

“It’s eight am, you can afford some breakfast.” Wilbur says, leading the way to the kitchen. Nikki offers Eret a tense smile, and Eret follows the two, gently tugging at his sleeves.

They follow the scent of burnt toast and coffee to the kitchen, where they watch Tommy struggle to make eggs, toast, bacon and coffee at the same time. The teen looks up, relief written across his face as he spots Wilbur and Nikki, and Wilbur feels taken aback, surprised at the relief. Wilbur hadn’t realised that Tommy was scared of him leaving him behind. 

He doesn’t understand why Tommy would think that, they only left Tubbo behind, and Tubbo could have followed them. Really, Tubbo chose his option.

“So I tried to make breakfast - I’m not sure if I made enough or if it’s good but I think it's ready?” Tommy looks down to the eggs, frowning for a second. “No it isn’t.”

Nikki snorts, walking over to the stove to help Tommy as he struggles to cook. Wilbur walks in, sliding onto a chair and watching the two cook, Nikki showing Tommy how to make sure the scrambled eggs don't burn, while still cooking them. Eret hovers in the doorway, his left hand on his right arm, watching without walking in. Wilbur beckons him in hesitantly, not wanting to upset his host but not wanting to sit and eat with him.

“Who’s the guest, besides us, Eret?” Nikki asks, saving Wilbur from any small talk he would have to do. 

“Dream and Bad.” Eret swallows, looking at the table. “Sap might also show up.”

“ _ What? _ ” Tommy spits, turning around with fury in his eyes. “You invited them over-”

“I didn't!”

“-Right after you basically  _ forced _ us to stay with you?”

“Tommy I swear I-”

“You’re going to get us killed! We don’t even have our spawns in other places, we’re just going to be stuck in a death loop until they get bored!” Tears spring in Tommy’s eyes, fear written across his face.

“I won’t let them hurt you.” Eret says, looking at Tommy, his voice laden with promises he can’t keep.

“Didn’t stop them last time.” Tommy glares. “Why? Why did you invite them, Eret?”

“I didn’t. I’m lucky I even got a warning.” Eret runs his hand through his hair. “If you guys want, you can leave. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Then the Manburgians will find us.” Nikki frowns. “There’s nowhere we can go.”

“Surely there’s a place to hide.” Wilbur argues. “Either here or outside of here-”

“No, because getting to that place would let the Manburgians see us.”

“Maybe you could sneak into Tommy’s old house-”

“Not possible, it’s the embassy-”

None of the adults notice as Tommy silently plates three plates, setting them down in front of them. The arguing doesn’t stop, nor does it pause, as Tommy slips out of the room, his hand over his mouth. No one in the castle sees the teen whisper to someone, no one notices him slip into his room, taking a bag out and filling it with food and clothes and potions. No one notices him flee out of a window, even though it’s the middle of the day. The adults don’t notice, still fighting as they clean and prepare to meet with Dream and Bad, not that if they noticed they would find him, the teen in their care long since disappeared to find something.

Some _ one _ .

\---

Tubbo walks along the edge of where the border wall once stood, his hands playing with the sleeves of the suit that is now the uniform that he wears. It’s uncomfortable, but he doesn’t have to wear the shackles while he wears the suit. Schlatt claims its because the shackles would make the suit fall unevenly, and that he deserves the comfort of not wearing them, but Tubbo knows better. He knows its because Schlatt doesn’t want the Dreamers to know what he’s doing to Tubbo, especially since he plans to expand the country. To break treaties.

There’s half an hour until he needs to be back with Schlatt, back in the white house for lunch. But until then, Tubbo walks along the edge of the old border. Of where the wall once stood, the ground still indented from the weight of the bricks. It would be naive of him to think it peaceful, but he does. Why wouldn’t he, with all the bees flying about and the birds singing? He’s far enough away from everyone that he can’t hear the fights, the still-hungover men playing the blame game. 

A hand reaches out from under the wooden bridge that connects Dream SMP with Manburg, pulling Tubbo into the shadows without giving the teen a moment to react. About time, he had been waiting for almost an hour. Tubbo blinks, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Finally, he’s able to see, his dark blue eyes meeting with cyan ones.

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispers. “Is that you?”

“Yeah.” Tommy nods, a sad smile on his face. “I need to hide-”

“You can’t hide here, if Schlatt finds you he’ll kill you!” Tubbo whispers fearfully. “Or he’ll do worse, you have to go!”

“I can’t go back.” Tommy says, and Tubbo notices the bag, slightly glowing with potions and food and clothes filling it to the brim. “Wilbur agreed to stay with Eret and Dream’s coming over and I can’t-”

“He wouldn’t kill you, the treaty-”

“That only applies for citizens, Tubbo.” Tommy sits down on the dirt, his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Where do you want to go?” Tubbo asks quietly. “I could go with you!”

“You’d run away with me?”

“I’d run away with anyone if it means getting away from Schlatt.” Tubbo says sarcastically, but he nods in earnest. “We have like, 20 minutes until someone comes to get me, we have to go.”

“Lets go.” Tommy says, holding out his hand. Tubbo beams, taking his hand as Tommy drags Tubbo behind him, both laughing.

If someone saw the two boys, running hand in hand towards the forest, it would take them quite a few moments to realise what was wrong with the image that used to be so common. Tubbo running in a suit and impractical shoes, and Tommy in a cloak and carrying a bag of supplies. It would take even longer for those who see them to remember that Tommy is an exile of both countries, one due to war and the other due to a dictator. It would take anyone a long time to realise that Tubbo wasn’t supposed to follow, was supposed to arrest Tommy.

But only one person saw, watching from his office in the whitehouse. A smile crosses his face, and his eyes flash red. A traitor in his midst, and an exile in his land. He can use both to his advantage, to bring down both The Dream SMP and Wilbur Soot. All he’ll need is a chance, so he lets the boys lull themselves into feeling safe.

Schlatt reviews the cards in his hands, and the cards at play. The odds are in his favour to win.

\---

“You’re on our side?” Wilbur repeats, dumbfounded. Bad smiles at him, and Wilbur can’t discern any lies in his face, but staring at Dream’s mask, all Wilbur can feel is fear. Again.

“What do I gain from lying to you, Wilbur.” Dream’s voice is strained, as though he’s trying to keep himself collected. “I’m on your side. I’ll supply weapons and food, but I can’t aid you anymore than that.”

“Why not?” Nikki asks, less skeptical of Dream’s sudden change of heart but  _ far _ more weary of his words. “Why can’t you fight alongside us?”

Eret, Bad and Wilbur all look up from their meals, shock on their faces. Nikki and Dream stare knives into each other, trying to force the other into speaking first. Bad and Wilbur raise their eyes, both unsure as to who will win the staring competition as the tension cuts through the air.

“I bet Nikki will win” Eret whispers to Bad and Wilbur, and the two men avert their gazes as they stifle laughter as the tension rises in the room. 

“I bet Dream will try to fight Nikki.” Bad whispers to the two men.

“No no no,” Wibur whispers back. “Nikki will throw the first punch.”

“I don’t think that they’ll brawl.” Eret whispers.

“They will.” Bad and Wilbur say at the same time, and Eret chuckles.

Nikki lunges across the table, hitting Dream in the face. Bad gasps as a crack forms down the middle of Dream’s mask, and Wilbur sits stunned as Dream throws a punch to Nikki. Eret, Bad and Wilbur stand up, backing away from the table as the two brawl. Punches and kicks are thrown, until finally Wilbur and Bad pull the pair away from each other, Nikki struggling against Wilbur’s hold, even though Dream doesn’t.

“They fought! They fought for you, they fought against you! There were  _ children _ among them, there are children among us now! And you won’t fight? You’re a coward!” Nikki screams at Dream, and panic crosses Wilbur’s face.

“I can’t risk him attacking everyone in Dream SMP.” Dream says quietly. “You don’t know what he’s doing to the people who live on the outskirts, he’ll force their hands soon.”

“And you think hiding from him will fix that!”

“Nikki-”

“That won’t change anything! You’ll let children die in pointless wars again, won’t you?”

“Nikki, take a walk.” Wilbur says, letting her go and standing in front of her. “We need his help, we can’t mess this up. Why don’t you have lunch with Tommy?”

“We’re going to have words about this later, Wil.” Nikki sticks a finger in Wilbur’s chest, turning and walking out of the room.

“Maybe you should go for a walk to cool down as well, Dream.” Bad suggests, and Dream nods, walking out the main entrance of the room.

The three men stand in the room, awkwardly looking at the plates of ruined food on the table. Eret sighs, collecting a bin from the corner of the room and putting the food waste into it, before finding a bag to put the broken plates into. Bad and Wilbur try to help out, but Eret waves them off with a small smile.

“I think Wilbur wins the bet.” Eret says after a moment. “Nikki threw the first punch.”

“What do we owe you Wil?” Bad asks after a second, blinking in surprise.

“A way to get into the ‘glowing eye club’ that you two lead.” Wilbur rolls his eyes. “It was a dumb bet, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m glad no one’s seriously hurt.” Bad says quietly. “Dream’ll be mad about his mask, but that’s alright. He can make a new one.”

“It’s not fully broken, so maybe he could fix it?” Wilbur suggests as Dream stands in the doorframe. “It was Nikki who broke it, not himself, so I could fix it for him if need be, Bad.”

“That’s kind of you, but Dream is really attached to those masks. He won’t let anyone see the process of making them, very secretive.” Bad wriggles his eyebrows, offering to take the bin off of Eret. “In any case, its the thought that counts. And that was very thoughtful.”

“You could make him a mask anyways. Like a backup or a peace offering.” Eret suggests, and Wilbur laughs softly, pain in his eyes. 

“Peace offerings.” Wilbur’s eyes darken, wet with sadness. “Now there’s an idea.”

“Oh no.” Bad and Eret say at the same time, alarm written on their faces.

“Wilbur, I highly doubt that Schlatt would have anything less than your permadeath as a peace offering.” Dream says, finally leaving the doorway.

“Maybe Tommy would have a home then.” Wilbur looks down. “And he wouldn’t have to fight another war.”

Before anyone can comment, can rebut Wilbur’s statement, a heart wrenching scream echoes down the hallway. Nikki. The four men race out of the room, Wilbur in the lead as they follow the sound of her scream to Tommy’s room. Wilbur bursts into what appears to be a bomb site, clothes and sheets strewn across the room. The windows are wide open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Nikki stands in the middle of the room, holding something in her hands, staring at it. A photo frame lies empty on the floor, the glass in it shattered and the picture stolen.

Tommy’s disks lie on top of the dresser, untouched by the chaos in the room, as though whatever or whoever took Tommy knew not to touch them. It hurts more than if they were shattered.

“He’s gone.”

\---

“What do you mean Tubbo’s missing?” Schlatt asks, acting as though he didn’t watch the boy run away with Tommy. “Was he kidnapped?”

“We don’t know, sir.” Fundy says, nervously bouncing on his feet. “We know nothing.”

“We will have to ask Dream and King Eret.” Schlatt looks out the window, acting thoughtful and worried. “Was anything of his found?”

George and Quackity exchange glances, and Quackity gently puts a tie on the table, red with a dark bloodstain on it. Schlatt frowns at the blood, Tubbo wasn’t injured when he ran. The boy might be a nuisance, an enemy to keep close until he breaks, but he’s still a teenager. Just because Schlatt can and  _ will _ use him against Tommy and Wilbur, doesn’t mean that he wants harm on the boy.

“He’s been hurt.”

“We expect foul play.” George says simply. “We’ve heard that Wilbur and Nikki have been in Eret’s castle, perhaps they are the reason that Tubbo’s been hurt.”

“Wilbur wouldn’t hurt Tubbo with Tommy present.” Fundy interrupts, and everyone's heads snaps to him. “He wouldn’t, Tommy would riot.”

“Perhaps,” Schlatt smirks, “Perhaps we could use that. Call off the hunting party tonight. We have teens to find.”

“Plural, Schlatt?” Quackity asks, confusion on his face.

“If we find Tubbo, we’ll find Tommy.” Schlatt says. “And I can bet that the two of them are running from Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has ten pages.
> 
> follow me on tumblr (@hermits-that-craft) for memes and updates.


End file.
